Never Let Me Go
by Alika-Chan Yonsa
Summary: Elles sont deux. Deux jeunes femmes cégépiennes. La première habite en appartement avec sa petite sœur ; la seconde est un vrai garçon manquée, de nature solitaire. Leur vie n'est pas triste, elle est monotone et manque d'action. Un jour, leur chemin se croisera et c'est là que débutera leur histoire qui évoluera de façon inattendue. Crossover, femslash.
1. Message du début

**Notes de l'auteure-ci présente :** Tout d'abord, merci d'être tombé sur ma FanFiction crossover de Ghost in the Shell et de Seirei no Moribito. C'est ma toute première fanfic que j'écris _sans_ fantastique ou compagnie, c'est un défi. Alors il y aura seulement un peu de science-fiction, mais c'est minime. Elle se passera dans monde alternatif réel, dans ce cas-ci présent, c'est dans le monde réel, dans une des villes de la province du Québec.

Si j'ai décidé de faire une fanfiction crossover de ces deux animes-là, disons que les deux personnages principaux (Balsa Yonsa de Seirei no Moribito & Motoko Kusanagi de Ghost in the Shell) se ressemblent beaucoup au niveau du visage, characters design, du physique et leur mentalité.

**Disclaimer :** Aucuns des personnages de Seirei no Moribito – Balsa, Tanda, Chagum et plusieurs autres – de même pour ceux de Ghost in the Shell – Motoko, Batou, Togusa etc... – ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls Alika, Asa, Naomi et plusieurs autres m'appartiendront.

**Raiting :** 18+ (bah oui, parce que j'ai 18 ans justement, je parle parfois de sexualité, ou d'idées suggestives, et même du lourd sujet, mais si vous êtes en bas de ça, minimum 16 ans ;)

**Genre :** Science-fiction, humour, famille, friendship, romance

**Reviews :** N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre lecture et visite. J'accepte toutes critiques, qu'elles soient positives et/ou constructives. Toutes sauf si elles sont discriminatoires, raciales et homophobes.

**Pairing :**Ah vous verrez plus tard dans la fanfiction, cependant, je peux vous dire qu'il y aura du Yuri, relation entre deux femmes, mais aussi de la bisexualité - homosexualité. Alors, les homophobes, on s'abstient de la lire plutôt que de la dénigrer. Je trouve ça _cutes_ deux femmes ensembles. Il y aura des éléments inspirés de fait réel, mais il ne faut pas oublier que ça reste avant tout fictif. Il y aura de mon vécu à l'intérieur, du self insert, mais il sera modifié, y compris les noms qui seront d'origines asiatiques ou japonaises.

Sinon pour le reste, je suis québécoise, j'écris en québécois, je m'exprime en québécois alors si vous ne comprenez pas certains mots ou expressions, allez fouiller sur internet (Ohhhh la méchanteuuhhh !) Il y aura deux versions de cette fanfic : celle-ci sera plus internationale, neutre – de mon mieux possible – écrit de manière plus littéraire – mais en conservant toujours un petit air québécois, alors que la seconde sera totalement québécoise, en joual si vous préférez.

Dernièrement, je vous souhaite bon plaisir à la lire =) et je vous offre le résumé !

**Résumé :**

_**Elles sont deux. Deux jeunes femmes cégepiennes.**_

_**L'une n'a pas beaucoup d'amies, à part sa petite soeur qui habite en appartement avec elle. Elle dit peu de ce qu'elle ressent et est introvertie. La seconde jeune femme est garçon manquée, manque parfois de tact et est solitaire. Cependant, leur vie n'est pas triste, elle est monotone et manque d'action. Un jour, lors de la première semaine de la seconde session du trimestre d'hivers au Cégep,**_

_**elles se rencontreront dans une étrange situation.**_

_**Tout commence ici.**_

_**Une grande amitié s'installera ; des folies aux confidences, des partages des passions communes aux relations d'amitiés qui peuvent évoluer... venez découvrir la vie de ces deux Cégepiennes !**_


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Aucuns des personnages de Seirei no Moribito – Balsa, Tanda, Chagum et plusieurs autres – de même pour ceux de Ghost in the Shell – Motoko, Batou, Togusa etc... – ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls Alika, Asa, Naomi et plusieurs autres m'appartiendront.

**Raiting :** 18+ (bah oui, parce que j'ai 18 ans justement, je parle parfois de sexualité, ou d'idées suggestives, et même du lourd sujet, mais si vous êtes en bas de ça, minimum 16 ans ;)

**Genre :**Science-fiction, humour, famille, friendship, romance

**Reviews :** N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre lecture et visite. J'accepte toutes critiques, qu'elles soient positives et/ou constructives. Toutes sauf si elles sont discriminatoires, raciales et homophobes.

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

La neige faisait danser de gros flocons cotonneux cette journée-là, rendant les routes et les chemins de campagnes plus glissant que les jours précédents. Il fallait donc être très vigilant. Une silhouette se retourna dans son lit et ouvrit les yeux sur le cadran numérique ; 05 :00 pile. Ses yeux se baladèrent avant d'atterrir sur une autre silhouette qui dormait à ses côtés. Une motte de cheveux bruns traînait sur le second oreiller, barrant de moitié son visage de mèches brunes. Balsa l'observa un instant : elle adorait regarder sa petite sœur Alika dormir. Elle sourit avant de se redresser et s'étira avant de repousser la couverture sur la plus jeune. Elle s'habilla, se prépara, fit sa routine quotidienne. Vers six heures moins quart, elle revint dans la chambre à coucher et secoua doucement l'épaule sa sœur.

« Alika ? Debout, c'est le temps.

- Déjà ? grogna-t-elle.

- Oui. Aller, quinze minutes pour te réveiller et ensuite, debout.

- Okay... (elle referma les yeux)

- Si tu te rendors, tu ne pourras pas jouer une petite partie de Bejeweled 3, hein ? »

Aussitôt le mot « Bejeweled » prononcé, Alika bondit hors du lit et prit ses vêtements dans sa pile de linge. _Ça fonctionne à chaque fois ! _se réjouit l'aînée. Hé oui, depuis qu'elle avait entamé sa seconde session, Alika était rendue accro à ce fameux jeu nommé « Bejeweled », découvert au club d'informatique. Balsa la regarda aller avant d'allumer la télévision sur les nouvelles et de commencer à déjeuner tranquillement. Sa petite sœur lui ressemblait énormément, sa frange avait seulement plus de mèches que la sienne, elle attachait ses cheveux en deux lulus basses et avait cinq centimètres de moins qu'elle, donc, 1m63, et également cinq ans de moins.

« Que veux-tu manger pour petit dej' ? s'enquit sa grande sœur.

- J'ai envie de toast au chocolat et banane.

- D'accord. Alors, viens te la faire.

- Oui, oui.

- Je t'aime bien, tu es obéissante.

- Non, je suis docile et réfléchie, la corrigea Alika. Ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Une fois le déjeuner prit, elle joua une petite partie de son jeu à l'ordinateur, puis elles partirent vers le cégep. Balsa avait pris le même détour à chaque fois. Elle était aussi très prudente... normalement. Aurait-elle pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer ce vendredi matin-là ? La chaussée était glissante devant la station-service de restauration rapide et, alors qu'elles suivaient la voiture en face d'elles, ses lumières rouges s'allumèrent en retard, la forçant à breaker sec. Voyant bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps d'arrêter complètement et qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de vitesse, elle avait espéré la contourner sur le côté droit pour ainsi continuer dans le stationnement voisin vide. Ce ne fut pas le cas : elle bifurqua de son mieux, mais la glace fit en sorte qu'elle se dirigea droit sur le poteau de métal de la pancarte qui indiquait Montréal ou Québec. Ce qui suivit s'était passé en une fraction de seconde avant l'impact. Instinctivement, les deux sœurs avaient mis leurs bras devant leur visage et s'étaient protégées. Alika avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Dans sa tête, elle avait vu le poteau du panneau d'indication se rapprocher à vive allure et avait eu le temps de se dire : « _Je vais être dans le coma !_ ». Elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, tout était arrêté, la voiture ne fonctionnait plus. Elle sentit une étrange odeur et vit que les deux sacs gonflables s'étaient déployés et qu'une fumée en ressortait. Un peu prise de panique, par peur que ça explose, et sous le choc, elle chercha le verrou de la porte, les mains tremblotantes et l'ouvrit de son mieux même si elle bloquait. L'espace était restreint, mais elle arriva à passer et à sortir.

« Balsa ! Balsa, Balsa, Ba-Chan ! répéta Alika, surement sous le choc. T'es là ?!

- Ça va... je suis là. »

Balsa s'extirpa à son tour par la porte de sa petite sœur. Alika l'agrippa par le bras et l'étreignit maladroitement en tremblant.

« Tu n'as rien ? se renseigna l'aînée qui étreignait sa petite sœur.

- Non ça va...

- Pas de douleur, rien ?

- Non, rien. Et toi ?

- Non plus, ça va... »

La voiture en face d'elles s'était stationnée devant la voiture de Balsa et une jeune femme aux cheveux mauve courts et aux yeux bleus lazuli s'approcha d'elles. C'était cette femme-là que Balsa avait voulu éviter.

« Vous n'avez rien ?! se renseigna-t-elle.

- Non, ma petite sœur et moi n'avons rien.

- Aucunes douleurs ?

- Non, juste en état de choc. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux violets observa la voiture. Le devant était assez abîmé, pour ne pas dire _scrap__,_ et le radiateur était défoncé. Le poteau de métal était très incliné vers l'arrière. Ce n'était pas manqué.

« Moi, je n'ai rien, ma voiture à juste une petite bosse en arrière contrairement à la vôtre, dit-elle.

- Oui, mais je te fonçais dessus sinon.

- Je sais, mais la route était glissante, moi-même ce matin j'ai glissé un peu. Ça a comme fait : je vous ai vu arriver, puis une seconde plus tard, vous n'étiez plus là. J'ai comme pensé : "Mais où sont-elles rendues maintenant ?!" et vous voilà foncées dans le poteau.

- Je ne me suis pas manquée...

- Le mieux c'est que ta petite sœur et toi n'avez rien. »

S'en suivit alors un long moment où un policier les interrogea sur les événements et les causes, un vrai tourbillon dur à suivre pour Alika qui n'en était que témoin. Il neigeait à gros flocons et elle commençait à trembler.

« Viens, entre dans ma voiture, tu vas avoir moins froid, offrit la jeune femme aux cheveux mauves.

- D'accord. Dis, par curiosité, c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Motoko Kusanagi, et toi ?

- Alika Yonsa, et ma grande sœur c'est Balsa. »

La petite attendit un peu au chaud. Il y avait un camion qui s'était arrêté et qui regardait la voiture de Balsa, l'interrogeait et compagnie. Finalement, après avoir offert leur numéro d'assurance maladie au cas où et prit des précautions pour les prochains vingt-quatre heures, Balsa avait appelé leur père, Kalna Yonsa, et lui avait expliqué tout ce qui s'était passé.

« Alika, tu penses aller à tes cours aujourd'hui ? lui demanda son père à la cadette qui était sortie hors de la voiture de Motoko.

- Non... en fait, ils ne sont pas très importants. J'ai juste Tai ji quan, dedans c'est le plan de cours tout court et après philosophie, mais j'ai droit à deux absences non motivées.

- D'accord, et toi Balsa ?

- J'ai un cours que je ne peux vraiment pas manquer, mais ça ne dure que deux heures.

- Mais avec qui vas-tu y aller ?

- Elle peut monter avec moi, arriva Motoko.

- Tu es sure ? s'enquit Kalna.

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Je n'ai rien, ma voiture a juste une petite bosse.

- D'accord, alors redoubler de vigilance les filles.

- Bien sûre. »

Sur ce, les deux jeunes femmes repartirent pour leurs cours... un peu chamboulées, mais c'était cruciale pour leur réussite scolaire.

* * *

**Et voilà, ce fut mon prologue. **

**Comme vous pouvez le voir, Alika est un personnage qui m'appartient. **

**Et une petite précision concernant le prologue : l'accident, je l'ai vécu (le 15 février exactement) dans les mêmes circonstances, j'étais la passagère et je me suis souvenue d'à peu près tous les détails. J'ai paniqué à la vue de la fumée, j'avais eu peur que ça explose, bref, Alika était moi. Balsa remplace mon amie de un an plus âgée que moi.**

**Dire que cet accident, on a été très chanceuses, on a rien eu, mais soit on tournait à gauche et on aurait eu autre chose, ou bien on **_**bumpait**_** solide la voiture en face de nous. En gros, on n'a pas trop eu le choix pour notre vie. Et ça m'a inspiré pour le début de ma fiction, ****ma foi ! Même en temps critique mon inspiration continue de tourner !**


	3. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Aucuns des personnages de Seirei no Moribito – Balsa, Tanda, Chagum et plusieurs autres – de même pour ceux de Ghost in the Shell – Motoko, Batou, Togusa etc... – ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls Alika, Asa, Naomi et plusieurs autres m'appartiendront.

**Personnages :** Je fais du OOC (Out of Character) avec Motoko et Balsa, vu que c'est ma toute première fanfic avec ces deux personnages-là. Du OC (Original character) dont Alika Yonsa. Du Self insert, et c'est cela :)

**Raiting :** 18+ (bah oui, parce que j'ai 18 ans justement, je parle parfois de sexualité, ou d'idées suggestives, et même du lourd sujet, mais si vous êtes en bas de ça, minimum 16 ans ;)

**Genre :**Science-fiction, humour, famille, friendship, romance

**Reviews :** N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre lecture et visite. J'accepte toutes critiques, qu'elles soient positives et/ou constructives. Toutes sauf si elles sont discriminatoires, raciales et homophobes.

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 1**_

_UN ACCIDENT PEUT TOUT CHANGER_

Alika revint avec son père à leur demeure familiale. Elle habitait en appartement avec sa sœur aînée depuis le début du Cégep et elle avait quitté la maison de leur paternel, pour cause de conflits familiaux. Kalna lui proposa d'aller se coucher dans son lit, dans la chambre qu'elle avait quand elle était au secondaire.

« Calmes ton esprit avant tout.

- D'accord... »

Quant à Balsa, normalement très concentrée en classe, elle était à demi-distraite à demi-présente. Lorsqu'elle était en route avec Motoko, elles avaient fait connaissance et parlaient de l'accident, des cours et en quoi elles étudiaient. Motoko étudiait dans la même branches qu'elle : en techniques policières. Du fait qu'elle était maintenant en classe, elle repensait à son accident et tentait de savoir la cause exacte. Mais elle s'en voulait aussi parce qu'elle trouvait que c'était une erreur stupide et que si sa petite sœur aurait été blessée, elle s'en aurait grandement voulu. Elle n'écouta presque rien du cours. Une fois son cours terminé, elle retrouva Motoko qui se chargeait de lui faire le lift pour le soir. Dès qu'elle la vit, jamais depuis le début de son cégep, elle n'aurait pensée qu'elle réagirait de cette manière... mais ce fut un coup de trop et ses nerfs lâchèrent prises lorsqu'elle fondit en larmes devant sa nouvelle amie.

« Je suis désolée... c'est un coup de stress !

- Ça va, viens, on va à la salle de bain. »

Une fois rendues-là, Balsa se calma grâce aux paroles rassurantes de son amie.

« Le mieux, c'est que ta petite sœur n'ait rien. Vous êtes très proches ?

- Quand même assez.

- Elle va surement te comprendre. Elle sait que tu es prudente sur la route et que tu prévois toujours ce qui risque d'arrivée.

- Oui, mais je me sens mal...

- C'est des choses qui arrivent. Tu n'aurais pas pu utiliser d'autres solutions, soit tu me fonçais dessus, sois tu tournais à gauche sur la route et aurait fait un face à face avec un autre véhicule, sachant que les poids lourds sont plus nombreux à cet endroit, ou bien, à droite. Tu n'avais pas le choix pour ta sécurité avec celle d'Alika.

- Il faut que j'aille la voir et que j'aille m'excuser...

- Balsa...

- Il le faut pour que j'aille mieux. Ma mère est décédée dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais huit ans... trois jours après mon anniversaire. C'est pour ça que je me sens si mal. »

Motoko ne dit rien et laissa Balsa se calmer. Elles ressortirent de la salle de bain des filles quand elles croisèrent un jeune homme à la peau mate, aux cheveux noirs attachés en chignon avec un pique à cheveux vert en bois.

« Oh ! Balsa ! Ça ira ?

- Shit ! Arrête tu m'as fait peur, Tanda ! soupira-t-elle.

- Est-ce que ça va ? l'interrogea Tanda. Tu as les yeux tous rouges et humides !

- Oui.

- Tu n'étais pas au cours d'aujourd'hui, ce matin ?

- J'ai eu un accident de voiture.

- PARDON ?!

- Du calme, je n'ai rien, ça va.

- Alors pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

- Parce que j'étais stressée... non, en fait, c'était un coup de stress et mes nerfs ont lâchés. Ma petite sœur y a été impliquée, mais on a été très chanceuses, on n'a rien eu.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle expliqua dans les moindres détails ce qui s'était passé à son ami d'enfance. Elle avait dû arrêter de temps en temps, car l'émotion la prenait d'assaut et elle détestait pleurer en publique. Pire que ça : montrer ses émotions en publique. Elle était une personne très rationnelle et ses émotions passaient en dernier. Motoko la laissa conduire sa voiture pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse un blocage et ne soit plus capable de prendre le volant prochainement.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi...

Balsa revint chez son père et, même s'il l'avait saluée, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Son objectif : aller voir sa petite sœur. Elle cogna à la porte. Un faible « entrez » se fit entendre. Balsa retrouva sa petite sœur couchée dans le lit, en parfait mode « paresseuse »

« Oneesama !

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va. J'ai un peu mal à mon bras gauche et mon épaule du même côté, un peu des trapèzes, mais ça ira. Et toi ?

- Je suis un peu raide dans le cou et j'ai les joues un peu raides aussi et engourdies, expliqua l'ainée en venant s'asseoir sur le lit. Sinon, rien d'autre. Sérieux, je me sens mal...

- T'as pas. Tu pouvais pas faire mieux. Je croyais avoir trop parlé et t'avoir déconcentrée.

- Non. J'ai regardé ma lumière de gaz... J'aurai dû prévoir, alors je me sens mal. J'ai revu ma voiture... elle est _scrap_, vraiment finie.

- Mais tu n'avais pas trop le choix non plus. Sois tu tournais à gauche et faisait un face à face, ou bumpait solide Motoko... Alors tu vas continuer à me voyager ?

- Oui, je vais m'arranger. Tu n'as pas peur de rembarquer avec moi ? Parce que ta Oneesama avait peur que oui.

- T'inquiète pas. Je sais que tu es bonne conductrice et ça arrive des accidents. Moi-même j'y repense et ça aurait pu être pire.

- Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, soupira Balsa en étreignant Alika. Je me serais sentie très coupable.

- On aurait plus paniquées si l'une d'entre nous avait été inconscientes.

- On a été chanceuses, très chanceuses en tout cas. Tu as paniquée quand tu as vu la fumée sortir ?

- Oui, un peu, je me suis dise que ça allait exploser.

- Moi aussi. En tout cas, tu es importante pour moi et je t'aime fort, petite sœur.

- Moi aussi Oneesama. »

Elles continuèrent de parler et Alika se força à sortir hors du lit. Mais le soir venu, elle se recoucha, avec Balsa à ses côtés. Au petit matin, comme toutes bonnes grandes sœurs protectrices, l'aînée se renseigna au sujet de sa petite sœur.

« Ça va ce matin ? Il n'y a pas de courbatures qui sont sorties ?

- Non, ça va niquel ! Et toi ?

- Rien du tout.

- Et niveau stress, ça va mieux ? se renseigna Alika.

- Oui, hier en après-midi, Motoko m'a fait conduire sa voiture pour éviter que j'aille un blocage et que j'aille de la difficulté à reprendre le volant prochainement.

- C'est bon, je suis contente de voir que tu n'as pas perdu l'étoffe de conduire... tu sembles déjà être super copine avec elle, on dirait.

- Ce n'est pas faux. »

Trois jours plus tard...

« Hey Alika ! l'interpella une voix masculine alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs. »

Alika se retourna. Un jeune adulte aux cheveux noirs courts avec une petite queue de cheval derrière sa tête arriva. Il avait de beaux yeux océan et sa peau était aussi blanche que son amie.

« Eh ? Chagum.

- Pourquoi t'étais pas là Vendredi ?

- Pourquoi ? Bah... j'ai eu un accident de voiture avec ma grande sœur... ?

- Un accident ?! s'exclama-t-il. Et tu m'as rien dit ?!

- Je voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien.

- Pour rien ? Tu n'as _rien _au moins ?

- Non, je n'ai rien eu. Juste eu un petit choc, mais ça passe.

- Et ta sœur, elle n'a rien ?

- Non. »

Elle raconta son accident à son ami et ainsi de suite à tous ceux qui étaient curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Sinon elle taisait cet événement. Elle n'avait rien de grave, alors inutile d'alerter les autres pour les faire paniquer.

Motoko et Balsa parlaient ensembles sur l'accident qu'elles avaient eu – encore oui – au carrefour quand deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent. L'un avait les cheveux d'un gris-argenté, long, attaché en queue de cheval derrière sa nuque, alors que le second avait les cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient au-dessus des épaules.

« Oh Balsa ! Voici Batou et Togusa, dont je t'avais parlé il y a quelques temps. Togusa-Balsa, Balsa-Togusa, Batou-Balsa, Balsa-Batou.

- Je vois, bonjour et enchantée, sourit la grande soeur d'Alika.

- Motoko, tu t'es faite une nouvelle amie ? l'interrogea Togusa.

- Non, tsé, c'est une élève que j'ai kidnappé à un de ses cours, blagua-t-elle de façon sarcastique. Oui, c'est une de mes nouvelles amies. Ma foi, on s'est rencontrées... d'une étrange façon.

- Tu étudies en quoi ? demanda Batou à Balsa.

- En technique policière.

- Oh ! Comme nous ! D'ailleurs... je me souviens t'avoir vu dans un de mes cours, mais je ne pensais jamais te croiser en tant qu'amie de Motoko.

- Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué...

- Tu somnolais un peu aussi. »

Balsa ne laissa que transparaître un petit sourire gêné. Le reste de la pause se déroula entre les amis de Motoko et Balsa. Puisque Balsa n'avait pas encore trouvé de nouvelle voiture, la jeune femme aux cheveux mauves avait, avec joie, accepté de les covoiturer, Balsa et sa petite sœur, dans les prochains jours.

« Je vais chercher ma petite sœur à son club. Tu viens avec moi ?

- Oui ! »

Dès que la jeune femme trouva sa petite sœur, cette dernière la vit et l'étreignit. Une de ses amis de club, Gina, lui fit comme remarque :

« C'est fou comment ta grande sœur te ressemble !

- Je sais, on nous le dit souvent.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Ah, par contre, Alika est plus petite.

- Elle restera toujours la plus petite, sourit Balsa. Par contre, c'est elle qui me ressemble.

- Tu as quel âge ? se renseigna Gina à Balsa, au plus grand ennuis d'Ali~lili.

- J'ai vingt-deux ans. J'ai repris le cégep après avoir pris une année sabbatique et d'autres raisons personnelles.

- Oh, je vois.

- On doit filer.

- D'accord.

- Bye les amis, les salua Alika. »

Alors qu'elles marchaient dans les couloirs, Motoko se renseigna pour savoir si Alika avait maintenant peur d'embarquer dans une voiture. À son plus grand soulagement, la petite cégépienne avait répondu que non et qu'elle n'avait pas peur.

« Comment ça ?

- Tu sais Motoko, sourit-elle, j'ai enduré pire comme blessures à cause du Cheerleading. Et je dois te dire que mes chutes au cheerleading étaient beaucoup plus douloureuses que ce que j'ai vécu avec Ba-Oneesama.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, la pria Balsa.

- Ba-Oneesama !

- Pfffff...

- Comment as-tu pu endurer de plus fortes blessures ou douleurs, tu m'intrigues.

- Je suis tombée plusieurs fois sur la tête... on m'a échappé pas mal de fois. En gros, chaque soir je revenais avec des courbatures, des ecchymoses, des griffures et marques.

- Oh je vois. C'est un sport extrême.

- Oui.

- Et tu continues ?

- Non, ça devenait trop lourd avec mon horaire.

- Je vois. »

Après les avoir déposées chez elles, Motoko entra dans son appartement, déposa ses clés sur le bureau de l'entrée et laissa trainer ses souliers. Par contre, elle savait qu'elle allait complètement se prendre les pieds dedans dans les heures à suivre. Elle se fit à souper, mangea devant la télévision, étudia contre son gré, prit sa douche et se coucha tôt. Vers sept heures du matin, elle entendit cogner à sa porte. Motoko ouvrit brutalement les yeux en poussant un petit cri du genre « Hein ?! » avant de sauter en bas du lit, d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et de courir vers la porte d'entrée. Bien sûr, comme elle l'avait prédit, elle se prit les pieds dans ses souliers et faillit faire un face à face avec la porte... l'embrasser peut-être ? C'est toute essoufflé qu'elle ouvrir à la personne qui avait cogné.

« Oh !

- Hello ! Comment ça va ? sourit la personne.

- Batou !

- Tu viens de te réveiller ?

- Non tsé, j'étais en train de danser la Gangnam style.

- Tu es tellement sarcastique.

- Bon, tu rentres ? Je commence à avoir froid.

- Je vois ça, renchérit Batou. »

Motoko pinça les lèvres et referma la porte en passant un bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je vais me changer, fais ce que tu veux.

- Okay !

- Tout sauf mettre le feu.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est mon genre ?

- ...

- Bon d'accord.

- Il faut aller chercher Balsa et Alika chez elles vers dix heures quarante.

- Balsa a une petite soeur ?

- Oui.

- Et elles n'ont pas de voiture ?

- Si, elles en avaient une, mais elles ont foncé dans le poteau en métal d'une pancarte pour éviter de me foncer dans le _rear bumper_.

- Tu m'as perdu.

- En gros, elles ont foncé dans un poteau pour m'éviter.

- Ah ok ! Et pour aujourd'hui, je vais conduire.

- Je vais te dire où elles habitent.

- Parfait ! »

De leur côté, les sœurs Yonsa éprouvaient quelques difficultés. Non pas entre elles, mais bien avec leurs relations avec les autres membres de leur famille. Elles n'étaient pas dans leur appartement, mais bien chez leur père qui, depuis la mort de leur mère, avait une conjointe depuis à peu près cinq ans avec laquelle Alika et Balsa ne s'entendaient pas, mais vraiment pas du tout. Leur belle-mère pouvait dire n'importe quoi sur leur cas, en venant aux choses les plus superficielles. Pour quelque chose de très débile, Saky, leur belle-mère, avait fait une remarque déplacée sur le fait que Balsa avait complètement oublié de faire la vaisselle, la veille, avec sa petite sœur.

« Les jeunes adultes de nos jours ne savent plus comment entretenir une maison, ça couchent avec tous les hommes qui leur passent sous la main et passent du temps à regarder de la pornographie sur l'ordinateur, avait-elle cité Saky.

- Mais _what the fuck_ ?! grogna Balsa en déposant violement son assiette dans l'évier. Tu me réprimandes le fait que je n'aille pas fait la vaisselle hier soir, parce que j'avais des études à faire et en même temps, j'étais encore sous le choc d'avoir eu un accident et que ma petite sœur y avait été impliquée, et tu te contentes de juger MA génération ?! Que la tienne était beaucoup mieux que la nôtre ? Peut-être es-tu simplement jalouse que nous ayons plus de liberté et de droits que dans votre temps peut-être ?! Au moins, nous ne sommes plus obligés de nous préserver jusqu'au mariage !

- Tu n'es donc plus vierge, si j'ai bien compris.

- Oui, j'ai pas honte de le dire ! Je suis même fière !

- Tu voudrais que je dise quoi d'autre sur votre accident ? « Oh pauvre vous, vous avez eu un accident, c'est regrettable » ? Vous ressemblez à votre mère, physiquement, et vous avez le même caractère qu'elle.

- Ta gueule ! Tu ne l'as JAMAIS connue ! »

Alika entrouvrit la porte de la chambre en tremblant un peu. Elle avait déjà tout préparé leurs choses pour repartirent chez elles, dans leur appartement. La petite tremblait parce qu'elle n'aimait pas entendre sa grande sœur lever le ton, mais aussi de voir que leur belle-mère mettait tout le blâme sur elles.

« Tu te fies à notre physique parce qu'on ne ressemble pas vraiment à notre père et qu'on a un caractère différent que celui de Kalna ? Hé bin, laisse-moi te dire qu'en faisant ça, tu te rabaisses encore plus bas que nous !

- Bin, tu étais bien avant, mais tu as changé. Trop même.

- Tu aurais aimé que ma petite sœur et moi soyons blessées dans l'accident ainsi tu aurais eu notre père pour toi seule ? Merci beaucoup, on voit à quel point tu tiens à nous ! »

Alika grimaça et sortit en ouvrant tout grand la porte. Leur belle-mère la toisa d'un regard méprisant.

« Tiens, voilà la plus jeune. Elle habite chez toi ? comprit Saky.

- Oui, et en tout cas, c'est beaucoup mieux pour elle. Il est temps que tu te réveilles un peu !

- Balsa, murmura sa petite sœur en s'approchant avant de s'agripper à elle. On y va ?

- Tiens, 'lika, je me demande bien, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend, à ta sœur ainée, de me crier dessus ?!

- Tout d'abord, j'ai un nom, c'est : A-LI-KA ! articula-t-elle exagérément. Pour répondre à ta... de question, je sais pas, mais avant que tu n'arrives il y a cinq ans, Ba-Chan n'était pas comme ça ! C'est sûrement de ta faute !

- Pardon ?

- Oui, tout est de ta faute ! Si tu l'aurais laissée tranquille, on t'aurait pas dans les pattes et elle ne se fâcherait pas toutes les trente secondes avec papa !

- Miss, tu exagères !

- Je n'exagère pas, c'est toi qui exagère ! grogna-t-elle à son tour.

- On voit de quelle famille vous sortez, vous.

- C'est quoi tout ce cirque ?! s'exclama Kalna en entrant.

- C'EST ELLE LE PROBLÈME ! explosa Balsa, rouge de colère contenue.

- Baisse le ton ! l'assomma son père.

- On a eu un accident il y a trois jours, on a passé la fin de semaine chez toi, on s'est pliées, Alika et moi, à vos ordres et ça ne lui suffit pas encore qu'elle doit me cracher dessus à cause d'un petit truc de rien de tout !

- Tu ne vas pas revenir en excuse avec ton accident, c'est passé, passez à d'autre chose.

- Pas tant que celle-là est dans les parages ! renchérit Alika.

- FERMEZ-LÀ ET CALMEZ-VOUS, CIBOIRE ! ordonna-t-il. »

Le silence tomba dans la pièce où une atmosphère électrisante pesait dans l'air. Alika se mit à sangloter silencieusement, Balsa tremblait de rage : si elle n'avait pas de retenue et que son père n'aurait pas été là, elle aurait plaqué volontiers solidement sa belle-mère dans le mur. Saky, de son côté, semblait bien heureuse et Kalna n'y comprenait rien à rien.

« Viens Alika, on part, déclara l'aînée. Loin de cette vieille peau !

- Balsa ! siffla son père.

- Ta gueule toi je t'ai pas parlé ! »

Elles prirent leurs trucs sans rien dire de plus et partirent à pied, sous les gros flocons. Alika ne disait rien et se contenta de suivre sa grande sœur, la tête basse. Balsa s'arrêta, attendit que sa sœur la rejoigne et prit sa main.

« C'est la colère. Je ne suis pas du genre à me mettre en rogne comme ça, mais je la sens plus, je la _toffe _plus.

- C'est compréhensible. Mais je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

- Je sais, je suis désolée. J'ai dû me retenir, sinon, je lui aurai mis mon poing sur la gueule ou l'aurait enfoncée dans le mur. T'aurais sûrement pas aimé voir ça.

- Qui sait... j'aurai filmé et mis ça sur YouTube ?

- Why not ?

- Je te niaise...

- Je sais... On va retourner à notre appartement. On ne retournera plus là-bas. En tout cas, pour un long moment.

- Papa se laisse mener par le bout du nez, et pourtant il voit très bien ce qu'il se passe entre nous et Saky. Elle nous déteste.

- Je sais, c'est ce qui m'énerv-

- Yo, les sœurs Yonsa ! les interpella une voix féminine proche de la route.

- Oh ! Motoko...

- Que faites-vous dehors sous la neige à marcher avec toutes vos choses ? Montez, je suis avec Batou. »

* * *

**Et voilà mon premier chapitre.**

**Je ne sais pas trop ce que je peux en penser (oh wow !) sauf que j'aime bien la crise de Balsa & Alika VS Saky – inspiré de faits vrais. ****Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fanfic avec ces animes-là.**

**Il fallait un début à tout, alors excusez-moi les quelques maladresses, mais je me suis donnée comme défi de rester le plus possible dans la réalité – du genre à écrire des fanfictions avec du fantastique – et les personnages de Seirei no Moribito (Balsa, Chagum, Tanda, Gina et Kalna) ainsi que les personnages de Ghost in the Shell (Motoko, Togusa et Batou) me sont encore tous nouveaux et je ne les maîtrise pas encore très bien. ****De même pour le contexte historique. Seirei no Moribito se déroule dans un monde ancestral et Ghost on the Shell dans un futur moderne. Alors les adapter est un peu dur.**

**Donc, que pensez-vous de mon style d'écriture ? J'avoue que le style québécois me manquait un peu, alors pour cette fanfic, je me ****laisse**** aller. J'espère que ça ne dérange pas trop, un peu de culture ne fera pas de mal, mais posez-moi ****des**** questions si vous êtes perdus. **


End file.
